Rakenzarn Tales
Rakenzarn Tales is an upcoming game made with RPG Maker XP and RPG Maker VX Ace (Version 4 only) by Dark Kyu. The game features a massive amount of crossovers from different series; be it from animes, video games, cartoons, literatures, and even web originals. The story centers on a boy named Kyuu found himself in world of the titular storybook. The original draft was vastly different and supposed to be released in early 2011. Unfortunately, the game was lost when the developer's laptop crashed, resulting the loss of its numerous data. The game since then was tweaked and heavily altered with its story and gameplay style. The game will be released in various versions periodically. Currently, version 1.2.2. is released, consisted of 8 chapters and chronicling two regions. The next one, Version 2, is under development with a brand new gameplay feature. Story A young boy named Kyuu happens to stumble upon a mysterious book hidden in his basement. It happens to be a storybook entitled Rakenzarn Tales. Upon opening the book, he soon finds himself ending up inside the storybook's world. He comes across various characters that he immediately recognize from the real world. Since he's from the real world, he is able to recognize these characters and befriend them, including Kite from .hack and Dark Magician Girl from Yu-Gi-Oh! Unfortunately, he soon discovers that Rakenzarn is cursed by a mysterious plague, spreading different plagues across each region. If nothing is to be done, the entire world will be destroyed. After giving some thought, Kyuu decides to help to restore Rakenzarn back to its former glory. And so, he sets out on a journey to purify Rakenzarn with the aid of various characters he befriended along the way while, at the same time, trying to find the way back home. However, unbeknown to Kyuu, the book contains a dark history and has a mysterious connection with him, which may endanger his very existence. 'Characters' ''Kyuu'' The unusual main character from Seimaru Amagi's Detective Academy Q. A bright, cheerful boy, Kyuu is always thrilled to seek adventure and mysteries to solve. While he's a brilliant detective and a potential leader, he's a little awkward in social situations. His personality, while still maintaining most of his childish demeanor, is highly determinant by the player's decisions throughout the story. Such include answering to some characters' questions and doing actions to certain situations. This can align Kyuu to the Chaotic, Neutral, or Lawful hero alignments. ''Kite'' The deuteragonist from .hack. Kite is the very first character to join the party. The two formed a close friendship throughout their first venture, tending to support Kyuu on his decisions, regardless of what they may be. He respects Kyuu as a leader in the brigade and always stands by him in tough situations. ''Dark Magician Girl'' The tritagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh!. Dark Magician Girl is the second to join the party after Kite. While in Rakenzarn she's a Duel Monster spirit, she is NOT related to the manga or the anime series. She shares a special relationship interest with Kyuu and Kite, while slowly developing a crush on the former though she can be annoyed by his childish antics. ''Axel Akamura'' An original character by Vastler75. Axel is a young warrior who hails from a large, prestigious academy. He befriends with Kyuu and the others later on in the game. While people known him as a hero, he also comes up as cocky and sarcastic. Other characters include Kanata Saionji (from Daa! Daa! Daa!), Sakura Kasugano (from Street Fighter), Nina (from Ultra Maniac), Noel Vermillion (from Blazblue), and Kanon (from Umineko). As this is a massive crossover, there will a lot of characters from different canon series such as Donald Duck, Daffy Duck, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario, etc. There are even Original Characters from other authors. 'Gameplay' As Kyuu, the main objective is to repel the mysterious plague across the world. Rakenzarn consists of three large continents, with each one has different regions to explore and also meet characters from many series. In addition to canon characters, there are several original characters from different authors as well. Exploration Like your typical RPG, players can explore through various towns and dungeons. They can also talk to people to learn interesting information and examine objects of interest. In addition to exploration, there are countless puzzles and riddles. This is where Kyuu's intellect comes in, as players need to use his deductive skills to solve riddles along the way. Some are optional, but some are needed to solve in order to unlock new paths or continue the story. The main town is Densel in the first region. This town has your own home and your guild. Alignment Throughout the game, there are times where Kyuu is confronted with different questions from different people and forced to do certain actions. Depending on the player's choices, it can align Kyuu either to Lawful, Neutral, or Chaotic. The three alignments can change Kyuu's inner thoughts and even his personality. More importantly, characters can also react differently to you depending on the alignment. Some can be friendly but some can be hostile. Battle System The game utilizes the RPG Maker XP's default system such as the battle system. In battle, it requires different tactics as each party member has his or her strengths and weaknesses. The party members can be defined by their types: *'Jack-of-all-trades: '''Balanced. good at everything, the best at nothing. *'Fragile Speedster: 'Weak, but fast. *'Black Mage: 'Use offensive spells. They are vulnerable to physical attacks. *'White Mage: 'Use healing spells. They are highly vulnerable to physical attacks. *'Buffer: 'Focuses on strengthening allies and weakening enemies. *'Glass Cannon: 'Strong offense, but has weak defense. *'Mighty Glacier: 'Powerful and resistant, but slow. *'Stone Wall: 'Strong defense, but has weak offense. *'Lightning Bruiser: 'Strong, tough, and fast. The best of the types but shares 'that one' weakness, which can kill the character easily. *'Gradual Grinder: 'Uses abilities that deal damage over time, steadily wearing the enemies down. It is also the same with the enemies. The player needs to discover different effective tactics and figure out their weaknesses in order to win the battle. There will be a total of 90 playable party members. Some of the characters will join you automatically, but others are required to do specific tasks to recruit them. Be aware that your Alignment can also affect them, as some will only join when you're at a specific Alignment. Arxus Rogue In addition to the battle system, Kyuu needs to train himself due to his inexperience in actual battle. To increase his status capacities, the player needs to digest certain seeds or complete special tasks in battle. There are two ways to learn new skills. One is to train under various masters & experienced heroes, who can be found all over the continents. The other way is finding Skill Scrolls, which are thoroughly hidden throughout Rakenzarn. Kyuu's class, the ''Arxus Rogue, has an uncanny ability to wield various weapons and use multiple skills. There is a catch though: some skills can only be used when a certain weapon type is equipped. All weapons you can use have different types and each has different effects on the enemies. Guild Quests Throughout the adventure, you will be given some quests/jobs given by various people in Rakenzarn. While most quests are optional, there are some quests that are related to the story. You can get these quests via Densel Town's guild, but you need to accept them first by talking to your clients throughout Rakenzarn. By completing them, you will earn additional rewards. Romance Players can also date various girls from different series (mainly singles). This will not affect your alignment but it will reward you with an 'epilogue' moment. There are a total of 15 girls. Multiple Endings By the end of the game, there will be multiple endings played. They're all highly depending on which alignment the players are in and their choices throughout the story. Reception TBA Category:High Fantasy Category:Demo Projects (PC) Category:Releases (RPG Maker XP) Category:Adventure Category:Released in 2014 Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)